Forbidden
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Anzu is a lone slave of the Pharaoh’s Palace and the once Tomb Robber, Bakura is there to pay the Pharaoh a visit...Full summary inside.


DIS: Hey everyone! This is a special one-shot ancient Egyptian fic for Vaz1201 and Demona's contest! (crosses fingers) I've never won anything! Not even in Bingo...(glare) CURSE THAT BINGO CARD!!! (cries) All my friends got a bingo but no, I couldn't get one, now could I?! CURSES! Ahem, sorry. Well, please read below for the couples and stuff.

-

_Title: Forbidden_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rating: R _

_Summary: Anzu is a lone slave of the Pharaoh's Palace and the ex-Tomb Robber, Bakura is there to pay the Pharaoh a visit. When the Pharaoh is black mailed he immediately suggests giving away his personal slave, Anzu. The shy, scarred girl seems to fit what Bakura wants perfectly, but what happens when Bakura uses Anzu for her purpose? Will anything change in the way he treats her? Plz R&R._

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, but I do own this plot; completely._

_Notes/Warnings: Bakura/Anzu. Sharp tongues and much swearing from our favorite Tomb Robber. Mentioning of sexual situations, but not too bad. _

_Main Characters_

_Pharaoh Atemu—Yami Yugi_

_Lord Bakura aka Tomb Robber Bakura—Yami Bakura_

_Anzu Mazaki—Tea Gardener_

_Priest Set—Seto Kaiba_

_Priestess Isis—Ishizu Ishtar_

_Malik and Marik—Marik and Yami Marik_

_Shadii—Shadii_

_Shimon Muran_

_Little Kiyan—OC, no big deal. _

_Shizuka—Serenity_

_Jounouchi—Joey _

-

Bakura strolled out to the rolling dark sandy lands of Egypt. A smirk slid on his lips as he thought of the past events. How easily he had blackmailed the Pharaoh into giving him what he wanted.

"Excuse me m'lord." A voice said from behind him, ruining his moment. Giving off a deep growl in his throat, he shifted his blue-gray eyes to the young slave behind him.

"What do you want, Kiyan?" He asked rather harsher than he had meant it to come out as. Kiyan was a loyal slave and was young.

When Bakura had first met the young scrawny boy, he had thought the boy was as naïve as he was anorexic. Kiyan, however, proved to be just coming out of the stage of disobedience. His owner sold Kiyan for a cheap price, obviously thinking that the boy was as worthless as the Pharaoh (in Bakura's opinion).

"I came to tell you that an abundance of your slaves have gone ahead to see the great proclamation," Kiyan said smoothly, his eyelids sliding down half-way in a lazy way.

"They did _what_?!" He whipped around, his nearly shoulder-length hair slapping again his cheeks as he did. Kiyan didn't reply. "Who gave them permission to do that?"

"You did, m'lord," Kiyan replied, raising an eyebrow at Bakura. "You told them when Yuria brought it up."

"Oh that's right," Bakura commented lightly. "What was this stupid thing of?"

"I can't be all that sure, m'lord."

"Alright."

"Can I go ahead?"

"I'm glad you at least asked. Yes, go ahead Kiyan."

"Thank you, m'lord."

"Get out of my sight." A smile flickered briefly over Kiyan's lips. That was Bakura's way of being nice. Kiyan turned and plodded down to the others. Bakura turned back to the sunset and sat down on the edge of the sandy cliff. He pushed the happy sounds from the town out of his mind, thinking of the last year. He sighed, rubbing his temples.

_**Flashback**_

_The guards threw Bakura down on the hard marble floor, drawing blood from Bakura's lip. He growled, glaring. Malik and Marik being held tightly by the guards didn't dare let the two mental cases go._

"_Hello there Bakura," Pharaoh Atemu greeted in a false warm voice. "I do hope Shjock and Anshuk were nice company." Bakura stood up, licking the blood off his lip. His eyes darted about the golden throne room. His lip curled in a snarl, hating to be in front of all the smug-looking rich snobs. How he hated them all. He wanted to rip open each and everyone one of their throats open. _

"_Oh sure, beating me to a bloody pulp is nice company," Bakura affirmed angrily. _

"_Ah, Bakura, you old fool." Atemu chortled, shaking his head at Bakura. Anger rose in Bakura's chest like balls of fire. Old? Tomb Robber Bakura? Certainly not! Bakura was only 19, and looked more like 16. Bakura was insulted to say the least. Atemu had to be the number one big head in Egypt. _

"_So Atemu," Bakura raised his chin, licking his lips in anxiety. "who was the woman you were with a couple days ago?" Atemu froze completely. Mentally Bakura sighed. He was lucky that Atemu's attention was centered around what Bakura was saying._

"_Woman?" Atemu repeated, giving a nervous look around the court. "What woman? How would you know?"_

_   
"I was robbing in the palace then, remember? Hmm, I can't quite recall her name, but she was a pretty one." Atemu's personal slave, Anzu shifted uncomfortably. She wanted to sit down; her legs were aching._

"_It must have been Anzu." He jerked his thumb to Anzu, his double crown jerking to the side, sliding off his head. He readjusted it, sweating nervously._

"_No, no...It wasn't her," Bakura's eyes flickered over the girl and went back to Atemu. "It was...Tala, that's it!" Bakura snapped his fingers in triumph. Atemu felt his breath catch in his throat._

"_Tala? I know no Tala!" He blurted out in rage, standing up._

"_Now I wonder what she was doing in your bed, Atemu?" Marik chimed in curiously. They had seen it as well and Atemu knew he was stuck._

"_Everyone, OUT!" Atemu commanded, his voice booming around the golden wide room. When they all had departed and the room was empty with only Atemu, Malik, Marik, Bakura and Anzu. "What do you want from me, Bakura?" Atemu's whisper was harsh with desperation. Bakura smirked._

"_I want my records cleared, I want money; wealth. I want a manor and last, I want a life." His face and tone didn't change at any point during which he was speaking._

"_Very well, Bakura." Atemu said, flinching slightly. He gulped and nodded, beads of sweat rolling down his tan skin. "As you wish."_

"_And that goes for Malik and Marik, they were with me."_

"_And Malik and Marik." Atemu agreed instantly._

"_Then we're settled."_

**_End Flashback_**

Bakura chuckled, remembering that day. How Atemu had been so immeasurably afraid of what Bakura, Malik or Marik could say. He sighed, letting his dark lashes lower, looking down at himself. Wearing a simple red robe that exposed his tan, hard-muscled chest and black baggy pants. Golden bands strung around his arms, neck and legs.

Bakura winced, hearing a roar of happiness. He gave a disgusted look and stormed in his home. He stared at the sight before him. Someone was in his house and it sure as hell was no slave of his household.

"What the...?" He gapped at the small figure. He knew distinctively that it was a female. She threw up a large bowl and sped out of his household, leaving Bakura frustrated. He ran after, but she had already disappeared in the crowds near the dusty streets. He scowled and turned back to the mess she had left. He quirked an eyebrow in confusion. All she had taken was food. He messed with the Millennium Ring he had recently recovered. "Damn." He muttered, picking up the large bowl and spilling the contents in it, throwing it on the table, too distressed to matter about the other contents on the floor. Bakura remembered the phrase, _Spilled milk never hurt anyone._ He wanted to shove the spilled milk down the throat of whoever made the phrase up. The quote annoyed him. Spilled milk hurt him more than twice and to know that he had become weak annoyed Bakura even more. He whirled around and took the bowl and flung it out the door. He heard the sound of it breaking and grinned like an idiot. The sound of anything breaking made the ex-Tomb Robber jump with glee.

"M'lord, that almost hit me," Kiyan told Bakura, walking in. "What happened?"

"I was robbed." Bakura drawled lazily, popping a date into the air. Kiyan caught it before it went into his mouth.

"These are poisonous." Kiyan told him bluntly.

"And you would know this how?"

"The women poisoned them, you pissed one of them off."

"Not my dilemma, the bitch was getting annoying. Besides, she wouldn't lay off me."

"Brood all you want, I wouldn't trust them with your dinner anymore."

"I won't," Bakura snapped briskly. Kiyan shrugged casually and picked up more food and emptied in into a different bowl. "I'm going to sleep for awhile. If I find out anyone was in my room, I'll rip their throats out."

"I'll remember that." Kiyan commented.

"Good, we're understood." And at that last comment, Bakura turned on his heel and went upstairs to his room.

"What a prick." Kiyan mumbled to himself, leaning on the table.

-

Anzu stopped, panting, kneeling by the river. She poured the food out and inspected each one.

"It's all poisoned," She announced to herself, crestfallen. She had stolen poisoned food and felt horrible. She was hoping the ex-Tomb Robber, Bakura didn't see whom she was or she was as good as dead. She sighed and emptied the food into the Nile. "Maybe next time." She whispered to the gods. "Please, just one time. I can't go on much further, Baat."

-

All the slaves awoke to pounding on the doors. It was much too early for anyone to be pounding on doors. Unless...

Kiyan leapt towards the door and his assumptions were correct. There was Anshuk, looking smug with his buddy, Shjock.

"We're here to see Bakura." Anshuk cited gruffly.

"M'lord is sleeping." Kiyan replied in a smooth voice, rubbing his eyes once to clear his image, holding the torch between them, dangerously close to Shjock's face.

"Wake him."

"He'll be angry."

"Wake him, boy and stop defying me."

"As you wish." Kiyan shrugged and slammed the door right in there faces, turning to walk up to Bakura's chambers.

"M'lord." Bakura felt himself being shook from his pleasant dream of killing, blood and seeing Atemu's head in the palm of his hand, gushing blood and bone.

"What? What? What the hell is it, Kiyan?" Bakura looked at him warily not at all pleased.

"Men of the Pharaoh are at the door, m'lord. They _insist_ on seeing you."

"They do, do they?" Bakura growled, glaring at Kiyan in the dark. "Fine!" He threw on his robe and stormed down the steps, waking other slaves. He lit another torch and threw the door open, his glare dark and gloomy.

"Good evening, Bakura." Anshuk droned pleasantly.

"It's morning, you moron." Bakura told him, his teeth grinding together.

"Morning then. The Pharaoh would like to speak with you."

"Tell him right now is a most unfortunate time to call." Kiyan replied hurriedly for Bakura, seeing the blazing fire in his eyes.

"Oh but you will go, Bakura, I assure you." Anshuk's grin determined that indeed he would be forced to go. Bakura grumbled, "Let me get dressed." Anshuk and Shjock smirked in triumph. Tomb Robber Bakura was no one to mess with when he had the upper hand, but when two men nearly three times his size were at his door ordering him to do something, he wasn't going to be stupid. He had no choice but to go see the dumbass Pharaoh.

-

Pharaoh Atemu tapped his finger impatiently, knowing well that Bakura was going to come. He had sent Anshuk and Shjock for a good reason. He knew that Bakura wouldn't dare to challenge them in a head-on battle. They were too big for Bakura to take down on his own and he had learned that last time he encountered them as a criminal. Nothing had changed Bakura and Atemu knew very well that he had spent the last year relaxing in his isolated manor, rather then work on something; that was the slaves job.

Seeing Bakura enter, his hair slightly messed up and his face holding the worst looks known in history; he was pissed. It didn't take the most intelligent scribe to determine what the hell was wrong with this male. He looked like he was about to kill ad Atemu was sure he would if he were still a Tomb Robber.

"Good morning, Bakura." Atemu expressed how awake he was at 2 a.m. Bakura's mouth twitched.

"At least one of imbeciles in this room know what time of the day it is." He glared sidelong at Anshuk, who smirked and puffed his chest out like an everyday idiot.

"Well, I am sorry to have bothered you, then, Bakura. Tell me, do you have poisoned food in your house?" Bakura frowned at him, his face expression not changing for the asshole in front of him. Anzu was standing beside him. Obviously she had been woken up by Atemu and was exhausted.

"Yes." He replied all too calmly for the Pharaoh.

"You know what that means, right?"

"Not exactly." Bakura said smoothly.

"Let me remind you then." Atemu waved his hand lazily and Anshuk and Shjock took a step forward. Atemu was bracing himself in his chair. He wondered if Bakura would fight back. Bakura gave them a look of utter boredom.

"Let _me _remind _you_ what you did a few years ago." Atemu's jaw dropped completely.

"BAKURA!" Atemu shot up. He had never known one man to have so much blackmail over anyone. And himself at that! "You can't really think that you can get more from blackmail, can you?! You're not going to get away this time!"

"It was a hot summer's day, I believe." Bakura continued, ignoring Atemu. "You were angry with many of the slaves, even that one there." Anzu blinked, stifling a yawn. "So you wanted to recruit some new slaves, but couldn't until those slaves were diminished. Let me see here, what did you put in their food again?" Bakura tapped his chin, enjoying his little tale. "Oh yes, it was an, oh let us say...illegal poison you got from the Sand Witch in the Sahara Desert. You insisted to the cook to put the poison in the slaves food. And all of them died! Except one, of course." He ushered over to Anzu. "Now I wonder what you paid the Sand Witch? Eternal life mayhap?" He cackled at Atemu's shocked face. "You were going to do it to your military too, weren't you? Just because they couldn't catch me. Hmm, wasn't Anshuk and Shjock still in the military then?" The two oafs on the side stared in horror at their Pharaoh.

"Is-is-is it _true_?" Anshuk sputtered.

"Enough!" He didn't need this getting out to the people by Bakura and by the gods, he would. "Here! Take Anzu if you will!" He grabbed Anzu's arm. He had always treasured his personal slave, but he had to let her go for his own sake. Bakura had his arms crossed and looking satisfied. His eyes raked Anzu's body appreciatively.

If the Pharaoh has been unwilling to let her go in the past years, she must be good. Bakura thought to himself. 

"I will, thank you." Atemu looked longingly at Anzu, but gave her a shove towards Bakura. She obediently went to Bakura's side. Bakura smirked, knowing Atemu's sorrow for giving away the young girl. "Have a nice _morning_." He glared at the retards who were in a daze. Atemu shot a cold, angry look at Bakura.

"Get the hell out of here, Tomb Robber!"

"_Ex_-Tomb Robber." Bakura corrected him idly.

"OUT!" Atemu shouted, acid in his tone. Bakura shrugged and pulled Anzu along with him.

-

All the slaves were awake when Bakura returned, the whole house lit up. They were to be awake and working when Bakura woke up.

"M'lord—" Kiyan cut off, seeing the new slave. Kiyan held back the urge to slap Bakura and take her for himself. "Who's, erm, that?" He grimaced under Bakura's gaze. Bakura smirked.

"She's a new slave." Bakura said. "Go introduce her to the other slaves. Kira! Get some food that _isn't _poisoned and trust me, I'll know." He glared at the lady and she yelped and hurried into the kitchen.

When Anzu received the food, she inspected the food like always. She slapped the food out of Bakura's hand when he was about to eat it. He frowned at her.

"I don't know whether the Pharaoh lets you get off with that, but—"

"It's poisoned." She interrupted him. He stared at her for a long time.

"And _how_ do you know that?"

"I used to work in the kitchens with my family. My job was to inspect the food and make sure that no poison was in it."

"Oh? When were you made the position as Pharaoh's whore?" Anzu hastened to reply to him, despite his insult.

"We drew straws. I was only suppose to be his for a couple days, but he never asked for the next personal slave. Mara was supposed to go next." Bakura nodded. He lingered in his thoughts, before grinning.

"Hmm, what exactly does he see in you that he doesn't see in the others?"

"I'm inexperienced." She indicated to him. He frowned, staring down at the water. Something white and liquidy was floating on the top, making Bakura scowl. He pointed to Kira.

"Kira, come here." She simpered over to him. "Drink this."

"I'm fine."

"Drink it, Kira."

"No thank you."

"Drink it." This time, he glared at her while saying it. "Who all is in the kitchen?"

"Um—"

"Tell them to get out here, then drink this." She did as told and they all came out. "Drink." He handed her the cup and with trembling hands, she raised it to her lips and tipped the cup, the poisoned liquid going down her throat. In an instant, she collapsed on the floor, the cup spilling. He picked up the cup and set it on the table. The kitchen slaves trembled with fear.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Danae," Danae flinched. She had been the woman that Bakura had called a bitch only earlier yesterday. "Please, have something to eat." Danae shook her head numbly. "Actually that wouldn't be fair, would it? Everyone one of you will eat some of this delicious _poisoned_ food that you made so graciously for us." Bakura glared at them all, then sat back and watched them eat and die. Anzu stared at the bodys on the floor. "Now that that is taken care of, I am going to sleep." Anzu looked up at him curiously then followed him upstairs.

"Lord Bakura." Anzu spoke up.

"What?"

"Where do I sleep?"

"Where did you sleep with the moronic Pharaoh?"

"With him."

"Hmm, then I guess with me." She wondered if Bakura was ever going to ask for her services, but she doubted it.

"Ok."

-

Bakura opened his eyes to see his breakfast on the table. He touched it and sighed, seeing it was still hot. He raised an eyebrow. Apparently Kiyan considered Bakura and Anzu married. "Glad I can trust Kiyan," He bit into some bread, thinking. He turned his head and let out a shout, jumping up. Anzu blinked. "RADAMN, WOMAN!"

"M'lord, is everything alright?" Someone asked from the door.

"YES!" Bakura was holding where his heart was, his eyes wide and his breathing coming out hard. When the slave's footsteps faded, Bakura turned back to Anzu. "Why in Amon's name did you do that?"

"I only looked at you." She confirmed.

"I didn't even know you were awake!"

"Oh. I'm sorry." She apologized immediately. He groaned and said, "Just eat."

"Eat?" She repeated. He raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, you don't know what breakfast is?" He ushered to the food. "I'll be back, stay in this room." He left the room, mumbling to himself. She approached the food and took some bread and biting into it hesitantly. Seeing that no one jumped out and ordered her away from the food, she munched happily on the food, glad to have something in her stomach for once.

Afterward, Anzu patted her stomach, licking her lips.

_Maybe I'll like it better here after all. _She thought to herself. _I've never really eaten breakfast before._ She looked at the dishes and arranged them neatly on the tray and with perfect balance, glided downstairs to the kitchen. She carefully set the dishes down. Some young, naïve slaves that were around 8 or 9 were working in the kitchen under the supervision of Kiyan. She slipped out of the room before anyone noticed her enter.

"And get these too—Hey, wait a minute, when did those get there?" He watched the young 7 year old, Cherry, take the dishes and put them in the soapy water. He recognized them as the breakfast dishes. He knew that it hadn't been Bakura, he was outside supervising other things.

Anzu had spent the morning looking for Bakura and hadn't yet found him in the huge manor. She decided that he might be outside. Before she could go outside, Kiyan stepped in front of her. She cocked her head in confusion. He handed her clothes.

"Clothes." He said simply and left. She went and changed and threw her old rags away. She ran outside, her new sandals slapping against the stone stairs. She flung the door open.

"Ah!" She shielded her eyes from the sun as she went outside. Inside it was darker and it took her time to adjust to the light. She saw Bakura over by the cliff with his arms crossed. She slid over by his side. She kicked sand and he looked down.

"For Amon's sake!" He said, jumping a bit, not realizing she had been there. "Next time at least tap me on the shoulder or say something!"

"Ok." She replied mechanically.

"Did you eat?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Am I just going to be living here or do I have a purpose for being here?" She asked him.

"Purpose?" He repeated. "What all did you do for Atemu?"

"_Pharaoh _Atemu." She corrected him brightly. He raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

"Fine."

"He had me do my job."

"Huh." Bakura turned back to the slaves working out in the hot heat. "They're making a new temple for the Pharaoh. I don't see why he's suddenly making new things out in this area. Its so hot people probably won't come."

"The Nile is just over there, though." She said, pointing.

"True." He agreed, looking where she was pointing. Anzu looked up at him. He was frowning, keeping a watch on the slaves. His eyes narrowed. "Come on, something's going on down there." She followed him as he slid down the sand and to the work place. He snaked through the slaves as well as Anzu. She was silent and he looked back every once in awhile to make sure she was following. Anzu flinched hearing the snap of a whip.

"What's going on?" Bakura snapped, angry at the holdup.

"This old man won't move! He keeps mumbling about Ra sacrificing him." The guard said, glaring at the old man. Anzu peered from behind Bakura. Anzu tapped his arm and he glanced down at her and gave a stiff nod.

"Replace him then, we don't have time for his idiotic mumbles." Bakura said, giving his hand a lazy wave. When he guard unchained him and picked him up he gave off a shriek that didn't sound human at all. Bakura jerked back, his eyes wide. Anzu clapped her hands on her ears, not wanting to hear the horrible sound. After awhile, the old man's shrieking stopped and his body fell limp. Bakura waited anxiously, watching him. Anzu removed her hands and let out a shuddering breath.

"He's dead, m'lord." The guard informed Bakura.

"Your sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright. Get rid of him."

"M'lord..." The guard began hesitantly.

"What is it?" Bakura asked, eyeing the other slaves. "Get back to work!" They obeyed him and Bakura turned back to the guard. "What?"

"Do you suppose...that perhaps he was being tortured by the gods?" The guard asked Bakura, trembling.

"That's preposterous!" Bakura told him, rolling his eyes.

"But—"

"If you think that the gods are killing off the slaves, have Priestess Isis, Shadii or Priest Set come and inspect it." Bakura suggested, giving an exasperated sigh.

"I'll do just that!" The guard announced to Bakura. "We've been losing too many slaves." The guard stormed off and Bakura shot him a disgusted look.

When Shadii, Shimon Muran, Priest Set and his wife, Priestess Isis arrived, Bakura was scowling as they walked around the work grounds and his grounds. Isis had agreed she would inspect his house.

"Many people have died here." She proclaimed.

"They were slaves." Bakura told her, his voice full of boredom.

"They were people."

"Who gives a shit?"

"The gods do. They will punish you with something you do not want, but what others do."

"Shut up, Isis. Your brothers are worst then me. They're still sinning."

"They are an exception."

"Oh and because I've stopped killing and robbing, I'm not?" Bakura was skeptical. "Well excuse me for trying to do something RIGHT!!" He wasn't yelling at Isis. He was yelling up to the ceiling or more specifically, the gods. He scowled, thinking they were most likely laughing their asses off.

"Bakura—" Isis began.

"Shut _up_, Isis." Bakura stormed up to his room and Anzu stayed behind, thinking he might like some time alone. Isis' eyes moved over to the young slave.

"You worked for the Pharaoh once, didn't you?" Isis asked her. Anzu didn't reply. "You can speak, dear."

"Yes." Anzu answered after Isis' reassurance. Isis coaxed her to follow her around the manor as she inspected each and every corner.

"I have brothers." Isis told Anzu, starting a conversation. "They are Malik and Marik, have you heard of them?"

"They came in with Bakura not more than a year ago." Isis halted, giving a puzzled look towards the young slave.

"You were the Pharaoh's personal servant, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Is Bakura having you as that as well?"

"I am supposed to be, but he has not used me to my purpose." Isis smiled.

"Maybe he would feel bad for it."

"I doubt it." Anzu replied briskly.

"Anzu," Bakura called from the hall. "come on, we're going to the market." Anzu turned and padded into the hall, meeting Bakura halfway as they left the manor.

"Interesting." The High Priest, Set, commented, entering the manor.

"Yes, it is, isn't it? Notice how he used the term, 'we'?" Isis let a graceful smile slide on her lips. "I did warn him, though, that something was going to happen." Set snorted.

"You don't truly believe that the god's are going to repay him by letting him fall in love, do you? And with a slave?"

"Bakura hates love. Even the word." Isis pointed out. "So it would more likely terrorize him in and out of his sleep if he realized that slave girl would cause him to be weak." Set had a look of disbelief on his face, but didn't argue.

-

"Why are we going to the market, Lord Bakura?" Anzu asked him, keeping up with his pace.

"I'm going to meet with some friends." Bakura replied without giving details and she didn't ask for any.

"That's good." Was all the young slave girl said. Bakura stumbled over his feet, but quickly balanced himself. "Why didn't you leave me behind?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I don't need Isis contaminating my slaves' minds." He told her, glaring ahead of him. "She's a nutcase." Anzu wanted to defend the kind priestess, but knew better than to argue with her master.

As they walked and stumbled down the sandy—yet steep—hill, the sound of the villagers and ruckus from the daily merchandises drifted up to their ears.

"Have you been in the market with anyone?" Bakura asked suddenly.

"No."

"Then let me give you some advice: hold on to my sleeve." She gave him a half-puzzled look and a half-abashed look. She hesitated when they got in the crowds but did as she had been advised. Many times she had felt as though she was close to letting go of the thin blood red cloth of her masters'. Bakura glanced at her, then grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the crowds to a single alleyway. Keeping a tight grip on her hand, he pulled her down the dark alley. The noise drifted away from them as they went deeper into the quiet village towns.

"Oi, look who it is!" Malik called from a palm tree. Marik was leaning against it, the shade protecting him from sunburn. He opened one of his glossy lavender eyes, then closed it, grunting as he did. Bakura still hadn't let go of Anzu's hand. She glanced around the village and saw a small girl looked at Anzu, recognition crossing her face for the briefest moments. Anzu bowed her head, not looking at the girl. Bakura halted and let go of her hand.

"Stay." He commanded as though talking to an animal. Anzu blinked as he and the two males left in one of the huts. The girl approached Anzu shyly.

"Mazaki...?" Anzu turned her head, hearing her last name being spoken. "Are you...of the Mazaki family?" Anzu didn't reply. She wanted to, but she wasn't allowed to. "My brother knew one of them." The young girl went on more eagerly. "Her name was Anzu. Maybe you know him." Anzu felt her mouth go dry.

_Jounouchi..._

"I'll go get him!" The girl turned back and Bakura came out of the hut.

"Are you coming in?" Anzu opened her mouth to answer, but another anxious voice called out.

"Anzu!" Anzu whipped her head to the voice and she bit her lip. One of Bakura's eyebrows rose very slowly in seeing Jounouchi. Anzu looked from Jounouchi to Bakura, to Shizuka, to the little girl named Sheik.

Finally, Bakura shrugged to Anzu.

"I'll be out in awhile." He told her, leaving back inside. Anzu decided that he was giving her permission to talk with her friends again.

"Anzu?" Shizuka blinked innocently. "Who was that man?"

"My...master." Anzu spoke guiltily.

"Master!" Jounouchi gapped at her. "Gee Anzu, your still a slave? Of the Pharaoh?" Anzu shook her head.

"No, I mean, I was, but he sold me to..." she made a motion with her hand. "...him."

"Who's him?" Shizuka urged her friend. "He's quite handsome."

"He's...Bakura."

"Oh yeah! He must be here to see Malik and Marik! They don't live here, but they hang around here often." Sheik bursted excitedly.

"Your family's free, why aren't you?" Anzu didn't answer Jounouchi at first. "Well, Bakura seems like a pretty ok guy."

"Yeah, everyone says he's a jerk, but he seems really nice to let you stay outside and talk with us." Shizuka said, smiling brightly.

"He is kind." Anzu admitted to them.

"Come on into the shade, Anzu." Anzu hesitated, then followed.

"I believe there's a rule to letting your slaves catch up with old friends." Marik acknowledged, looking over at Bakura, smirking. Bakura shrugged.

"I don't follow the rules." Bakura informed his friend. Marik shrugged.

"Well, you better start." Malik interrupted their conversation, looking serious. "That Pharaoh is obviously going to be looking out for our mistakes."

"I have ways for him to see our side. He won't go near us with what I have over his head already." Bakura predicted. Marik chuckled.

"You can't get everything from blackmail, Bakura."

"Watch me." Bakura leaned back in the chair, listening to the voices outside.

"You'll run out of things eventually."

"_Eventually_." Bakura repeated, smiling a menacing smile. "But when I do, I have a last resort."

"Oh?" Both blondes were suddenly curious of this "last resort" as Bakura called it.

"Anzu."

"Who or what the hell is Anzu?" Marik asked.

"The slave girl outside." Bakura answered, shrugging.

"What about her?" Malik asked.

"The Pharaoh wouldn't dare harm her." _Not that I would._ Bakura told himself mentally, afterward.

"Intriguing." The two blonde males chimed.

"Anyway, I need to get back to the manor. I want to see what progress those weaklings are making on the new temple." The three stood up and walked outside. Anzu looked up, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Yes, haven't you heard? The Pharaoh wants the land ravishing with temples of him?" Bakura was mocking Atemu, it was obvious. Malik and Marik laughed.

"We heard that much, but is he really making one next to your manor?" Jounouchi listened into the conversation.

"Unfortunately, yes. I think he's punishing me." Bakura chuckled.

"What an idiot." Malik chipped in. "It's too hot out there to be building temples. He'll lose his slaves like that. I doubt he'll give them water to hydrate them." Bakura shrugged and pivoted around to peer at Anzu. He caught her smile and had to admit she looked a lot prettier smiling than frowning.

"Time to go." He told her simply. Her small smile vanished.

"Ok."

"You really need to work on your people skills." He commented at her short response.

"Huh?"

"It won't kill you to say more than one word to me." He turned, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Oh Malik,"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever retrieve your Millennium Rod?"

"Of course." He paused. "It took some..._persuasion_." Bakura laughed. Anzu came up at his side and tapped his shoulder. He turned.

"Your eager to leave."

"I'm accustomed to leaving when I am told we are leaving." She responded in a flurry of an explanation. His eyebrows arched.

"Alright." She waved briefly to her friends and followed Bakura out of the quiet village back into the noisy, throttling crowds.

-

Kiyan greeted his master and Anzu as they returned.

"The priests and priestess just left a bit ago, m'lord." Kiyan told Bakura.

"Good." Bakura grunted. "I don't need those idiots here anyway." Bakura left up towards his room, then paused at the foot of the stairs, contemplating. Anzu was rocking back and forth on her feet, wondering what she was supposed to do: stay or follow him?

"Anzu..." Bakura's deep voice penetrated her thoughts. "Come on, now you can do your job." Anzu's stomach gave an odd lurch and her face flushed. Normally, she would have no problem in doing her job, so why was she suddenly so shy?

"Ok." She gulped, following him up the stairs. Kiyan sulked, watching them leave.

"Lucky bastard." Kiyan muttered, referring to Bakura.

Anzu was lying on her side, thinking. _What just happened? It's pretty obvious what we did, but...Why? Why in Amon's name did he do that? Or to be more precise, why did I even retaliate? Oh nononononononononono!! That wasn't supposed to happen! I wonder if he's still awake? _Anzu turned over and peered over his shoulders. He was asleep, all right. He was completely knocked out. Anzu laid back down, sighing. _If that's what every time with him is going to be like, I'm going to seriously ask for a different position. Who would've thought someone's better than the Pharaoh in bed? _She paused in her thinking and a blush crept to her cheeks. _Or bigger than the Pharaoh..._ She stopped thinking and closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

When she awoke, she felt someone pressed against her. She yawned and snuggled closer to what she hoped wasn't her master.

"Making yourself comfortable?" Anzu's eyes popped open and she jerked back, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. Bakura raised one of his elegant eyebrows in question to her behavior. "I never said, 'Don't make yourself comfortable.'" he pointed out to her. "I was asking you a question."

_Really! How can he be talking to logical and technical at a time like this? And when I say that I mean when we're naked! I refuse to dress in front of him...But I might have to._

"Oh." Anzu said dumbly. He chuckled and patted the spot where she had recently been, snuggling close to him. She eyed him suspiciously, then inched towards him. He scowled at her hesitation and grabbed her, drawing her up against him. Anzu was sure that if she hadn't been smart, she would have purred in contentment.

"Kiyan is bring us breakfast." Anzu's ears perked, hearing him use the terms, 'us' and 'breakfast'. "Did the Pharaoh ever feed you?"

"No." Anzu replied simply.

"Oh?" Bakura looked questionably down at her. "Why is that?"

"I was a servant, not a wife."

"So you're saying I should starve you?" Anzu blinked.

"I...was only saying what _he_ did, not what..._you_ should do." Bakura smirked, expecting that answer from her.

"Alright, then don't mistake me for the Pharaoh." She opened her mouth to say something, but he shut her up by two fingers on her lips.

"Did you know that those slaves are actually working down on the temple now, m'lord?" Kiyan asked as he entered. Bakura scowled at Kiyan's remark.

"What fools," Bakura rumbled, sitting up. "They probably think that the gods were really killing them off."

"Do you think that might have been the case?" Anzu asked quietly.

"No," Bakura replied, giving a glance her way. "It's scorching hot out there. The Pharaoh shouldn't have sent them out there in the first place." Anzu bowed her head, understanding. Kiyan raised an eyebrow at his master, a smirk flicking on his lips.

"Well, have fun." Kiyan remarked. Once Kiyan was out did Bakura then realize what the young slave boy meant.

"HEY!"

-

"Tell me, Bakura, have you heard the joke of the master and the slave?" Malik commented wryly as they watched Anzu, Jounouchi, Shizuka and Sheik.

"No, why?" Marik rolled his eyes. His friend was less dense then he figured.

"Well, because your life is really reflecting the joke."

"How does the joke go?"

"Well it's more of a story if anything. Isis told me it."

"Oh _great_."

"What?"

"I just saw your sister yesterday, do you really think I want to hear a quote from her?" Bakura asked him, running a tan hand through his hair, agitated.

"Just listen, will you? There's this real awful master name Yuikh. The Pharaoh sells him a slave girl named Shawnee. She's a real sweetheart and everything, so Yuikh puts her as his personal slave. But after he uses her, he realizes how much he loves her and how much he needs her." Bakura let out a groan, rolling his eyes. "Bakura, are you listening?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Now, Shawnee isn't really all that attracted to the great brute, Yuikh. She loves the Pharaoh, being his last personal slave and all." Anzu's perked, listening to the tale. "So she betrays Yuikh and runs off to the Pharaoh, saying he abused her, which of course makes the Pharaoh get pissed off." Bakura snorted. "Anyway, Yuikh is executed, but when he is, he's crying for Shawnee. But then his head got cut off, so boo hoo, whatever." Malik said, shrugging.

"And the moral is...What?" Bakura asked him, drawing a spiral in the sand.

"Not to fall in love with your slave, stupid!"

"So why did you tell me this story again?" Malik sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Good Amon, man! What I'm _trying_ to say is to treat your slaves like, well, slaves."

"Whatever." Bakura shrugged, not really understanding what Malik was trying to point out to him. Marik chuckled darkly.

"Go ahead, then. Learn it the hard way." Marik interjected, looking over at Bakura, smirking. "But don't forget that, that's what Yuikh did as well." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Oh _please_! I thought you were the intelligent one here!" Bakura stood up, scowling. Anzu looked up, wondering what made Bakura so angry.

"Come on, Anzu!" He snapped to her. Without saying so much as a goodbye to her friends, she dashed up to her master. She noticed they weren't taking the normal path to his manor and was puzzled at the new route.

"Lord Bakura?" She said softly. Bakura took in a deep breath, calming him nerves—for her sake.

"Yes?"

"Why are we taking a new route?"

"Who knows." She marveled at his sudden change of mood. He certainly was like a woman during her time of the month.

"The sun will be setting soon," Bakura observed. Anzu looked up to the sky and couldn't help but let the idea of escaping trickle into her mind. She glanced over at Bakura. _Why would I want to go back to the Pharaoh? After all he's done too. Bakura's been so kind to me, there's no real motive to be escaping._ "We're going down to the Nile." She twisted her head so she could look up at him.

"Ok."

"Have _you_ heard of the tale of Yuikh and Shawnee, Anzu?" She blinked.

"Yes, the Pharaoh told me it once."

"Huh." She saw him frown. "Rubbish."

"What?"

"The story. It's ridiculous. It'll never happen."

"You don't know that it—" She clamped her mouth shut. She was praying he wouldn't hit or slap her. He turned his head to her and Anzu felt his eyes scan her face.

"Go on." He urged her.

"N-never mind." Anzu replied rapidly. She bowed her head in embarrassment. They stopped at the clean, flowing water.

"Sit." Bakura ordered. She sat immediately. He laughed.

"I'm not going to bite your head off."

"Your not?" She squeaked out.

"No."

"Why...?"

"Why should I?" Bakura lied back in the grass, watching the currents drift up the Nile.

"The Pharaoh always punished me if I started to-to-to disobey him." She didn't get an answer. Bakura twirled his finger in the water.

"Really?" He finally spoke.

"Yes."

"How did he punish you?" She felt her stomach tighten and pressed her lips tightly together.

"Well...I...I don't really..." She searched for a lie to tell him. "He, er, hit me."

"Liar." He sat up, flicking water at her face. She flinched and rubbed it off. "Let me tell you what I think he did." She reluctantly nodded. "I think he whipped you."

_Now why didn't I think of that? _Anzu thought in awe.

"Yes, he did."

"And?"

"A-and??"

"You're an exceedingly bad liar." He commented to her, sighing.

"Oh." Her dumb one word sunk into her brain. _That was such a stupid thing to say, argh!_ A smile fluttered onto Bakura's lips.

"How about this? Try to not think of me as a master and see if it would help." She blinked and a blush rose shyly to her cheeks.

_That doesn't help...That just makes me more aware of him..._ She gulped. _As a man._

"Ok." She agreed aloud. "Well...He, um, hurt me." He sighed in exasperation.

"Of course he hurt you, woman, but _how_? Sexually? Mentally? Or just plain physically?"

"Oh, well...I guess...What's the meaning of sexually?" He didn't reply for a long time.

"So..." He spoke again, his word slurring slowly. "He raped you."

"I-I didn't say that!!" Anzu gasped out in horror. She was getting way too close to her master than she needed to be.

"Oh for Ra sakes, stop defending him, Anzu!" Bakura snapped, rolling his eyes and sighing. "The Pharaoh raped you, he ruined you and you know it! That's why he kept you, because you're weak and because you were the youngest there." She blinked back the stinging tears. His words hurt more than they should have.

"Yes, I suppose so." She murmured, bowing her head. Bakura pulled a piece of grass and fingered it, before saying, "And that's wrong." She looked up at him, puzzled.

"Wr-wrong?" She repeated. He looked over at her and flicked the grass away. A tear slid from her glossy blue eyes. Bakura gave her a sympathetic look.

"Don't cry..." He wiped the tear away. "That's the last thing I need you doing. I'm not good with crying women." She rubbed her eyes as more tears spilled out. Bakura hesitated, hearing his friend's words ring in his head: **_"Well, because your life is really reflecting the joke."_**

Maybe his life _was_ reflecting the story. He was being way too nice to Anzu and it hadn't changed until after he had bedded her. Hell, that was what she was used for, why waste it?

Bakura groaned in frustration. This was too confusing for his mind. Bakura took the sniffling slave into his arms, feeling her body press into his, fitting into his perfectly. Anzu leaned against him, confused and surprised at the same time, but decided not to waste a wonderful embrace by rejecting it.

-

"Hello Bakura. I dare say it's a pleasant surprise seeing you here." Isis greeted him with a cheerful tone in her voice and bright, blinding smile.

"I'm not here to idle chit-chat, Isis." Bakura told her, glaring. "What did you do to me when you came over?"

"I beg your pardon?" Isis said politely, not quite understanding what Bakura was implying.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Isis! What curse did you put upon me?"

"I put no curse on you, Bakura, that's not what I do. I bring peace on—"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever you like, Isis. For Ra sakes, you must have done some kind of-of-of..." He searched for a word. "Love charm!"

"Love charm?" Isis repeated, frowning in confusion, then a smile curled her lips upward. "Oh, I see. So who is the lucky lady?" Bakura fumed at her.

"She's not a lady, Isis, she's a slave!" Isis raised an eyebrow.

"Slave? You must be mistaken, the gods would not let such a burden befall upon your shoulders. They are not so unmerciful and you are not so bad."

"Isis..." Bakura rubbed his temples warily. "You know Anzu, the girl that was with me?"

"Yes, of course. She's such a sweetheart, isn't she Bakura?" Bakura frowned at her for a long time. Isis' smile fell ad she stared at him. "You don't mean to say...She's the, er, one that...Uh...Wow."

"Wow indeed." Set said, coming up. "The Tomb Robber's learned to love."

"I, obviously, am not the only person in this room." Bakura hissed at Set. The High Priest stared at Bakura with venom, aware that Bakura knew his secret.

"You'd be wise to keep that mouth of yours shut, Bakura." Set said at last, turning and storming back to his papyrus scrolls.

"That was rude, Bakura." Isis told him matter-of-factly.

"I'm a rude man. And I wasn't just talking to him."

"I realize that." Isis sighed. "You may want to free her."

"And why would I want to do that? She's very good company at times."

"Perhaps, but she is also a broken girl."

"From the Pharaoh."

"Well, yes."

"Then I'll fix her."

"Bakura," Isis sighed. "you're hopeless."

"Really Isis, you don't seem to understand the urgency of this."

"Do what you want, Bakura, but I assure you that it won't work." Bakura seemed to be contemplating about what Isis had told him.

-

"So I have decided to free you." Bakura told the slave girl tonelessly.

"Free me?" Anzu echoed. "Is it something I've done??"

"No, I just have no use for you."

"O-oh."

"Well?"

"Oh, of course..."

-

Anzu laid in bed with Sheik, who cuddled up to her. Anzu hadn't realized how lonely she was until it was time to sleep in the Katsuya household. She knew she wasn't alone in the bed, but she felt as though she were. She looked around the small room. _I feel so alone...Like an outsider, I don't know why._ Anzu sighed, her chest rising and falling. _Bakura took so much space up. I'm so used to being around him...Or at least have him somewhere near me. Really near. _She closed her eyes, but couldn't sleep. She was cold and she didn't have Bakura's large, _male_ body to snuggle up to.

"Did you have a nice sleep, Anzu?" Shizuka asked as Anzu came down the stone stairs.

"Yes, it " Anzu lied. Shizuka tilted her head curiously.

"Would you mind helping me with breakfast?"

"No, of course not." Anzu followed Shizuka in the small kitchen.

"Anzu, I didn't want to bring this up in front of Jounouchi or Sheik, but..." Shizuka hesitated. "Do you perhaps, have some feelings for your last master, Bakura?" Anzu felt her stomach lurch with just the mention of his name. _Oh boy..._

"No." Anzu felt guilty for lying to her friend. Shizuka looked insulted and hurt. She knew she was lying. "Well, yes."

"Do you...love him?"

"It's not a question of love or not, Shizuka."

"You can see him when he visits the village." Anzu perked up at the mention of seeing her ex-master again.

-

"...But it wouldn't seem right, certainly." Kiyan was rattling on about nothing. Bakura shook his head as they entered the small village.

"Go ahead and see the stupid girl, I don't care." Bakura interrupted him harshly. Kiyan arched an eyebrow.

"I was only saying that—"

"I know perfectly well what you were saying and—"

"Isn't that Anzu over there?" Bakura blinked and stared at Kiyan as he pointed.

"Pointing's rude." Bakura told him

"I'm going to get something to drink." Kiyan mumbled, dropping his finger, fuming. He stormed over to the well that was far up on the hill. Bakura rolled his eyes and grimaced. He turned around, wondering if Anzu was actually behind him. She was under a palm tree, leaning on it, sleeping soundly.

"Huh, he was actually serious." He walked over to the brunette and knelt down. He touched her cheek softly with his thumb. "Anzu." He called her name softly. She stirred, before her eyes opened and she blinked.

"Oh!" She gasped in surprise, jumping up. Bakura laughed at her startled behavior.

"What are you doing out here sleeping?"

"I, er, didn't sleep well last night." Anzu replied, making a hand movement.

"Ah." Bakura wouldn't admit that he hadn't slept well either. "Come walk with me, won't you?" She gave a shy look and nodded. He took her hand gently in his. Warmth spread through her body in small trickles.

"Did you come to visit M-Malik and Marik?" She had refrained from saying 'me'.

"Hm? Oh, yes. They were suppose to come with me to the Palace."

"Palace?" She blinked up at him.

"We have some business to discuss with the Pharaoh." She just nodded. She had a feeling what this so-called 'business' was.

"What kind of business?" She asked innocently. She doubted he would answer her.

"The usual." He made a lazy gesture with his hand. "Blackmail."

"What do you want _now_?" She hadn't meant for it to come out the way it had. Bakura looked curiously at her, then laughed.

"It's not a matter of a solid substance, it's the matter of...power." Anzu's eyebrows knotted together.

"Power??"

"Ah, don't worry, you don't have to understand it, not at all."

"Are you three going to, um...get hurt?"

"Well, certainly there's a possibility, but I'm hoping not." Bakura added hastily, seeing her mortified facial expression.

"Your going to get killed, aren't you?" She asked him in a mournful voice.

"No, of course we're—Anzu?" She turned her head away from him, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked up.

"When I was your slave, you were going to use me if one of your plans didn't work, weren't you?"

"How did you find that out?" Bakura asked, flabbergasted.

"I overheard you talking with Malik and Marik." She admitted.

"Anzu...I know that to you what you heard probably wasn't...Good—but I swear that changed after that night." She whipped her head to him, startled.

"What?!" Her face was red as a beet. A smirk slid on his lips.

"Anzu," he sighed. "you and I both know what happened that night."

"S-s-so?" He shrugged. She turned her head away from him, her stomach churning. _Why am I thinking about that night?! It was n-n-nothing!_

"Anyway," He stopped and Anzu halted as well. "I hope that I can visit you here as well if your friend Jounouchi will allow that." She bit her lip and let a giggled escape her lips.

"Jounouchi is a good friend." She said, smiling slightly.

"Hmm, yes, perhaps, but that doesn't mean he has to hover at your elbow every day." She looked up at him. She quickly averted her gaze from him and looked at something else less tempting to touch. She felt Bakura's fingers slide under her chin and turned her head towards him. "I can be a good friend too, a really..._close_ friend." She felt Bakura's mouth close over hers. She felt the breath taken from her as he pressed his lips on hers. He drew back and stroked her cheek softly. "Just promise me that I'm going to be the only one that close to you." She nodded, unable to form words. "Good."

"B-Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"Will...will you make a promise to me?" He tilted his head curiously.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise me...You won't go to the Pharaoh." He frowned.

"But Anzu—" She looked up at him with pleading eyes that could tell any sane man off. Or any insane man at that. "Alright, I promise." She smiled and hugged him. Bakura gulped, then circled his arms around her.

-

Anzu woke to the sound of horns outside. She frowned and looked out the window.

"Oh my Ra..." She whispered in horror.

"Anzu!" Shizuka stumbled up the stairs. "You have to get out of here, the Pharaoh's come to get you. Hurry! Run!"

"That's the 16th one in just this single day." Kiyan commented, looking down at the building of the temple as yet another slave dropped from heat wave.

"I told that bone head Pharaoh that he wasn't going to get any progress done this way."

"Hey look, a guard dropped."

"3rd one, wow." Bakura's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Bakura!!"

"Did you hear that?" Kiyan asked his master. The two males turned to see Anzu running towards them. The two ran towards her, meeting her halfway. "What's wrong?"

"You have to help me! The Pharaoh means to bring me back into his palace. I don't want to be his slave again, please Bakura, help!" Anzu gasped out.

"Of course I'll help you, Anzu." Bakura assured her. "Hmm, I just need...Ah!" He ushered towards her. "Get back in your uniform, he can't take you back from me, it's illegal." She nodded and she and Kiyan ran up to the manor. Bakura cracked his knuckles, smirking. "No one gets my woman."

-

Atemu knocked hard on the door of his enemy's manor. _I'm going to kill Bakura..._ Kiyan answered the door and bowed.

"My Pharaoh." Kiyan murmured.

"Where is Bakura? No, where is Anzu?!"

"Bakura retired upstairs with Anzu." Kiyan responded simply. Atemu stared hard and long at him, before it hit him.

"She's still his slave?"

"Yes."

"She's not free?"

"No."

"And he uses her?"

"Yes."

"In his bed?"

"Yes."

"And she does not disagree?"

"No."

"Radamn him!" Atemu cursed, then whipped around, glaring. Kiyan shut the door, smiling. He hadn't completely lied. Anzu and Bakura _were_ upstairs, doing whatever. The only thing he had lied about was her not being free.

-

_**(Morning)**_

Anzu's eyes slid open slowly and she let a groan slip from her throat.

"Morning." She heard Bakura's deep voice before she even saw him. She raised her eyes to him and a smile slid on her lips. "It's lucky we _had_ been doing something up here when the Pharaoh came." Anzu blushed and sank in the covers. Bakura laughed.

_How embarrassing..._

"By the way..." Bakura frowned in thought. "We never used protection." Anzu was ceased to breathing at this point.

"Oh _no_."

"It's not necessarily _bad_."

"Well, it...is..."

"Oh no, not really. I intend on making you my wife sooner or later anyway. She perked up, her grin haunting Bakura.

"Really? You do?"

"Of course." He paused. "If you're willing to marry me, that is." She thought for a while, until replying, "Yes, but first I want to hear three words." He smiled innocently at her.

"Three words, eh?" He brought his mouth over hers briefly. "Hmm, if they're I love you, I think I said them quite a bit last night." His tongue flicked Anzu's ear teasingly. She shivered and gulped. "But you didn't say them as much I did, so..." he kissed her nose playfully. "Why don't you say it?" She giggled as he chewed on a piece of her hair like an untamed puppy.

"Oh, Bakura, I do love you." He chuckled.

"I love you as well, despite the extra words you put in." She laughed and snuggled close to him.

Knock, knock.

"Do you want breakfast or would you prefer to starve?" Kiyan asked, popping his head in.

"We'll starve." Bakura informed him sarcastically. "Of course we want our breakfast."

"Excellent." Was Kiyan's simple reply.

-

DIS: Yay! My entry for Vaz's contest is done! Wow, I hadn't even expected in to be this long (O.O). Really. I wanted to add a lemon, but I didn't want to get this fic reported. (hugs fic) This is my best one-shot yet! Mine! No, kidding, kidding. Hope that you liked it Vaz and I hope that you all liked it too! Should I make a sequel or not? Review please! See ya'll


End file.
